For moving objects, for example for moving medical equipment in an examination room, such as a medical imaging system or a patient table, the base structures can be equipped with wheels in order to roll the equipment manually across the floor or the base structure consists of a mechanical structure, fixed to a wall or ceiling or device, to move the equipment in space. Further, equipment can be provided with motor-driven wheels for a mechanical movement, for example controlled by an interface such as a joystick or switches. The manual movement of equipment is cumbersome in particular in case of rather heavy components that need to be moved. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,350 describes a movable X-ray apparatus with a steering handle. Further, it has been shown that movement control by joysticks or the like requires a certain experience with such interfaces for a correct and accurate movement of the equipment.